


One Wall(mart) Between Us

by ravenjest (decimal)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Walmart, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decimal/pseuds/ravenjest
Summary: Hanzo works at Walmart and meets his soulmate, a story anyone can relate to.





	

Dark skies and thunder clouds held the gates above on just another autumn morning. Hanzo rolled over in his bed and looked out the window, where everything was grey and covered in fog. It was 8am and almost time for his shift at one of the seven wonders of the world: Walmart. Hanzo sighed but forced himself up anyway; he had to get to work.

He didn't feel like having much for breakfast and decided to put the kettle on while he sat by the heater, sucking in all the warmth through his woolen socks. The view outside looked pleasant, but he guessed it was still probably going to be fairly cold.

The water in the kettle was boiling.

It was difficult to get up. 

His phone lit up with a notification.

It was Genji, messaging him, "I hope you have awoken, brother. Don't be late to work! I have packed you a lunch -- I left it in the fridge :sunglasses emoji: :100 emoji:"

Hanzo sighed but it made him happy. As soon as he darkened his phone, it lit up again. Another message from Genji.

"IT’S CORNTOBER :corn::jack_o_lantern: U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS :eyes: CORN CROP APPRECIATION MONTH :hushed: SEND THIS TO 12 OF UR HUSKIEST FRIENDS :smiling_imp: THAT LOVE HOEING CORN :corn::sweat_drops::jack_o_lantern:YELLOW-WEEN :yellow_heart::jack_o_lantern: IS UPON US !! YOU ARE CREAM :icecream: OF THE CROPS :corn:!!! FORWARD THIS TO :seven: OF THE :corn: CORNIEST COLONELS :older_man: THAT YOU KNOW WILL GET THEIR CROPS HARVESTED :tongue::eyes: SOON !!! IF YOU DON’T, BE PREPARED :bow: FOR :six::nine: DAYS OF WHEAT :warning::ear_of_rice::no_entry_sign:"

Hanzo rolled his eyes. He told himself that at least there is one honorable Shimada in the family. But neverthereless Genji never failed to brighten the mood. He smiled and put away his phone again.

He drank his coffee and put on a warm coat before taking his scooter.

He went around the back to park and entered through the employees entrance. His co-worker Ryan was already there, preparing to leave from his night shift.

"Suhh dude," Ryan said as he saw him walk in and go to his locker. "Yo you're looking fresh 2day. How's it hanging?"

Hanzo didn't know how to reply. He was still half awake. "I am doing okay, Ryan. I just got out of bed about an hour ago."

Ryan snorted laughing. "It's chill man. Have fun taking over. I have a date with Linda this afternoon so I'm leaving early for a little me-time... if you know what I mean hint hint." Ryan winked and finger-gunned out of the room.

Hanzo knew there was a real difference between people who worked during the day and those who had to work at night, and he felt apologetic. He decided he would make up for it to Ryan later. But for now it was time to focus and fasten his nametag. He cleaned up his hair from the humid dew outside and made sure his freshly ironed slacks were still presentable. The dusty mirror couldn't have suited the situation better, but at least it hid any eyebags from the night before.

It was still early morning and the fog outside hadn't settled down. Only nine more hours until his shift was over. Time passed by, minute after minute. It was a hard job... it was an easy job... Hard in how tedious it was but simple to maneuver. 

Since this Walmart was not as large as those in other cities, most of the employees were stationed wherever they were needed. Hanzo was working in the deli department today, serving breakfast and sandwiches occasionally. He was okay with it - the deli was relatively brightly lit and it was an atmosphere he could breathe in. The people who ordered food were nice and said thank you after picking up their orders. 

"Number 69, your food is ready," Hanzo said as he prepared a plate.

"HOly fucken SHTHTIT that'S THE SEX NUMBERRRRR," Hanzo heard as some kids at the back of the store began freaking out and a man with a t-shirt that said 'Who's your daddy' came up and thanked him. The guy looked oddly familiar... like someone he knew... what was his name? Jake? Jake Onionsan? Hanzo guessed he was the father of those kids - a girl with dorito markings on her face as if she was cosplaying Naruto and a little fellow dressed up in a frog Halloween costume.

"Hey there part'ner." Hanzo looked to his right to see a relatively out of place and seemingly law-abiding citizen.

"How may I help you?"

"I want to ask you a question about something."

"Of course. Here at Walmart we strive to provide the best service for all of our customers."

"Bruh."

"Sorry."

"Follow me." Hanzo was confused. 

"I am a little busy right now. I am working here."

"It'll just be a second." Hanzo thought about it but decided it wouldn't hurt. "Come with me."

Hanzo followed the man through the aisles. "So where are we going?"

"Ta-da!"

"What am I looking at?"

"Look at these cans so neatly stacked." Hanzo looked at the cans. They were in fact stacked pretty neatly.

"Nice."

All of a sudden the man trapped him to the aisle wall with one arm. He tipped his hat and whispered, "M'lady. If you'd like, we could meet up again this evening. The name's Jesse, by the way."

With that, Jesse disappeared off and out of the store. Hanzo still didn't know what to make of it, but he was actually excited to rendezvous with him again. There wasn't much going on in his life, but he hoped it may change soon - maybe later tonight.


End file.
